


Cupcakes, milk and maybe a hoagie

by WaterScorpion



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterScorpion/pseuds/WaterScorpion
Summary: Pam and Cece join Jim for lunch.





	Cupcakes, milk and maybe a hoagie

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during St Patrick's Day.

The traditional lunch that was his ham sandwich might as well have been cardboard in his mouth. Kevin and Dwight sat at the table opposite him, while having a conversation about their favorite lunches, Dwight's voice took on a slightly louder than normal volume as he exclaimed his favorite lunches were ones he took with his father in the field and he treasured that time. Jim didn't know how much more of this he could take, he missed Cece and Pam, Dwight was doing everything in his power to make go home so he could have his stupid "Mega Desk". he really still couldn't believe he was letting Dwight get to him like this. Just as he decided it was time to cut lunch short Dwight let out a gasp. "What are you doing here?!"

Jim immediately looked up from his carrots over his shoulder to see his wife standing in the doorway with a diaper bag over her shoulder and their baby in her arms. "Hi everyone!" Pam exclaimed, smiling as she walked toward her husband. "What! Pam!" Jim was lost for words as he stood up. "Pam, I repeat myself, what are you doing here?!" Handing their daughter over to him, she reached in the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. "Cece wanted to have lunch with Daddy today, they both missed each other so much!" She smirked at him as she set the microwave to heat the milk." Kevin who had been eating his second hoagie gazed up in wonder. "Pam is that... breast milk?" He began to giggle loudly. Jim and Pam looked at him while Pam replied "You know Kevin, I also brought green cupcakes! They're in the conference roo-" Before could she finish her sentence, Kevin flew past her with hoagie still in hand. 

Dwight did not speak but angrily gathered his food and stomped out, desperately humming that annoying song, Jim watched him go, unable to stop smiling as he took the bottle of warm milk and began feeding his daughter. Pam watched them both as she began to munch on her salad. Finally managing to tear his eyes away from the nearly full baby in his arms and gazed up at Pam, "I really needed this, thank you." He whispered. She smiled widely and nodded, knowing full well, she's going to know his struggle soon enough when her maternity leave is up.

After everyone got a good look at the baby Cece, and ignoring the fact that Dwight already started to shift his paperwork onto his desk, Jim walked his wife and daughter down to the car, putting the baby in her car seat and kissing her mother passionately on the lips, he waved goodbye, already plotting to leave early and get back at Dwight.   

   

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured that on Saint Patrick's day when Dwight was giving Jim a hard time, Pam would make him feel better by bringing his daughter in to have lunch together.


End file.
